


Motivational Therapy

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Jealousy, flirty Fenris, handsy Isabela
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela is very 'hands on' with Hawke's love interest and there is only so much our hero can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My Fenris is a little more playful/flirty and Isabela is very handsy and knows no bounds. Most of this is planned out, updates will be frequent and chapters will be short.

 

"Where IS that deliciously glowy elf, hmm?" Isabela practically purred. Hawke glared at the Riviani. She knew damn well that Fenris was already spoken for. Downing her tankard of ale in an irritated chug, Hawke pushed herself away from the table and rose to her full height. To say that Hunter Hawke was intimidating was an understatement. At 6' tall, the broad shouldered (and chested, and waisted, and hipped...), warrior, with her long black hair always confined to a tight braid thrown in front of one shoulder, often found herself mistaken as male.

"Bela, we all know that you're-"

"Hawke," She could hear the warning 'she's not worth it', in Aveline's tone as the Guard Captain laid a hand on her friend's arm.

"That I'm what Hawke?" The Pirate prodded in feigned innocence. A challenge lingering in her gaze as a smirk painted her full lips.

"I'm not doing this. I need some air." The imposing woman grunted and strode for the door.

At halfway across the tavern Fenris walked in. Hawke turned to looked back at the crowded table with her friends. She was about to walk back before hearing Isabela's determined tone "...and I get what I want." No. She said she was going outside and she was a woman of her word. Fuck Isabela. She turned back around and continued towards the door.

"Hawke," Fenris dipped his head slightly, soft smile playing across his lips. The warrior ignored the greeting and checked him with an arm as she blundered past him and out of The Hanged Man. Before the door had closed she felt a hand grasp the bare section of her arm. "Hawke, do you not wish to partake in this evening?"

"No, I just -I just need a moment..." She leaned against the wall of the tavern and flexed a fist. It wasn't the pirate's promiscuity that bothered her, by all means the tanned woman adorned in gold and lacking pants could fuck as many people as her heart desired. What bothered her was the fact that she'd fucked her own cousin (The Hero of Ferelden), as well as Anders and was now going after Fenris.

"Might I join you?" Hawke had momentarily forgotten the handsome elf standing before her.

"You wouldn't rather be inside being interrogated by Isabela?" It'd been meant to be a joke but came out vengeful. Hunter cursed herself the moment the words had left her mouth.

"Isabela," Fenris chuckled "is a very interesting woman. You, Hawke, are unlike any woman I've ever met. I find it rather curious that you allow her to bait you so easily."

The elf leaned back against the wall beside her and while she refused to stare, she was sure he was smirking.

"Interesting indeed. I doubt you'd complain if all women were tits and ass like that."

"All women Hawke, or just you?" Embarrassed silence met him in reply. "I think," Fenris continued after a carefully thought out moment. "anyone who knows you would be foolish to compare the two of you." She scoffed but he wasn't finished. "You are a very capable woman, Hunter. I said as much when we first met. I hadn't thought I need repeat myself. Your strength is admirable and your beauty is breathtaking." Hawke felt her ears throb with her blush. She hadn't expected him to catch on so quickly.

"I-"

"There you are, my handsome elf!" Isabela shouted as she burst through the tavern door. Hawke drew in an irritated breath through her nose and ground her teeth. Before she could manage calmly requesting she go back in, Isabela had grabbed the elf's gauntlet clad wrist and began dragging a surprised Fenris behind her. Stark white locks whipped around as his emerald eyes met Hawke's in a plea for assistance. The woman sighed, pushed herself off the wall and followed her to companions back to their weekly game of diamondback.


	2. Chapter 2

Five rounds of cards and several sovereigns later Hawke was pleasantly buzzed.  She'd had more to drink than Aveline and Merrill but considerably less than Bela, Fenris and Varric.  Anders had left at the beginning of the third round as the dwarf had tapped out the last of his expendable coin (as if he'd had any with everything always going towards supplies for the clinic).  Six was just as good as seven though and despite that damned pirate's insistent pawing at Fenris the night hadn't gone completely to shit (not yet at least), she thought.

"Alright! Who's up for another drink?" Hawke stretched her arms above her head and pushed her chair away from their table.

"Another ale for me Hawke!" Isabela barked from her end of the table.  

"I'll take another ale as well." Varric said after finishing his tankard in a series of gulps and wiping his mouth on the sleeve of his tunic.

"Mead for me, please Hawke."  Merrill hiccupped and covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Oh dear."  She giggled and flushed.  Hawke rolled her eyes with a smile  and looked towards Fenris.  The tanned elf was holding the bottle from the wine he'd been drinking.  He examined it with intense concentration and frowned.

"It's no Agreggio Pavali, but another red if you'd be so inclined."  She nodded and then turned to the ginger warrior and her oldest friend.

"Oh no! No more for me Hawke." The woman's face stern and serious as ever but slightly flushed from the alcohol.  Hawke laughed and headed for the bar.  

It shouldn't have come as a surprise when she was  informed that there was a single bottle of red left in the establishment.  They'd been coming in often to see Varric and usually with the Tevinter elf in tow.  It was no secret he was a man who enjoyed his wine.  

The burly woman grabbed the tankards of ale, set them in front of their respective owners,  saw that Varric had dealt everyone in for a sixth round and returned to the bar for the mead and wine.  Grabbing the last two drinks she turned back to find Isabela running her hands through Fenris' white mop of hair while leaning into him, bosom practically spilling from her shirt.  Jealousy immediately twisting at an unknown place inside her chest.  Two can play this game.  Hunter pursed  her lips and raised an unimpressed brow.  

After sliding the mead across the oak table to the small Dalish woman examining her cards, Hawke settled into her chair.  Keeping the bottle of wine in her left hand away from Fenris on her right she inspected the bottle, casually taking in the raised design that curved it's way around the bottleneck .  A smile curled at the corner of her pale lips.

"So it seems as though this is the last bottle of red until sometime next week."  The confident air that her voice took on during missions creeping into her words.  She turned to find a small playful smile twisting it's way along Fenris' lips.  One arm draped over the back of his chair, while the other lead way to a gauntleted hand resting on his cards, face down before him.  He was intrigued.  Had he perhaps seen where this was leading?   "Oh, 'll give you the last bottle," a full, mischievous smile formed on her lips.  She was talking directly to him now, voice low and sultry, the dare in her eyes locked on the emerald, elven gaze.  

"Go on." His gravelled drawl urging her to continue.   

"If you spend the rest of the night sitting in my lap." Hawke noted the subtle blush clinging to the tips of his ears.  She wondered momentarily if it was an effect of the wine or her words.

Had either of them been paying attention to their audience they would've seen Isabela's curious lean towards them, Merrill's perked ears and the story spinning behind Varric's wide eyes.  Even Guard Captain Aveline, with her head tilted toward the rafters was listening in.  

Fenris' gravelled words raked across the warriors's skin when he finally spoke.  "I would've thought the great Hunter Hawke would've posed a more challenging task."  She felt her cheeks redden but fought the urge look away.  "I accept your terms."  

Rather than sitting directly in Hawke’s lap, Fenris had angled himself so that he was sitting mostly on her left thigh and in such a way that she wouldn't be able to see his hand.  The size difference between the two was great enough that they looked reminiscent of a knight and fair maiden.  Their roles being reversed with Hawke of course being the knight and Fenris her not so fair, not quite maiden.   

As disappointing as it was to Isabela (who until now had never been discouraged from pursuing a potential bedmate), the night progressed on rather sickeningly with her two companions.  A woman inviting a man to sit in her lap, what an absurd idea.   Yet there they were, constantly blushing and exchanging whispers in front of her!  She wanted that lyrium etched elf any and every way she could get him.  She should have just invited him up to her suite the first time they’d met.

Another two rounds of diamondback left Varric a little richer and everyone else a little poorer.  Too much so that it seemed the night had drawn to a close.  Fenris finished his bottle of wine (how he’d managed to save it through two rounds was a mystery), and gave a rough chuckle.

"Hawke," her name came low, little more than a breath.  She could nearly taste the wine from his lips as his large green eyes locked on her own.  Realizing his intentions as the space between them lessened, her pulse was suddenly too heavy.  Nervously she pulled away and instantly the look on the elf’s face changed.  “I…”  regret and confusion made his words heavy and his voice soft “I’m sorry.  I, misunderstood.  I, should go…”  

“Fenris wait!” But he was off her lap, had grabbed his sword from where it was propped next to her battleaxe, and was heading for the door.  Hawke looked around the table at her companions.  Merrill was passed out with her head in her arms beside Varric who was swirling the inch of ale left in his mug awkwardly.  Aveline pushed away from the table and looked to her friend, a pale blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Well Hawke, it’s about time I returned home.”  Without so much as a promise to win back her coin from Varric the following week the redhead left the tavern.  Hawke shook her head and mentally cursed her own stupidity before tuning in to the steady tapping on the table.  Isabela sat back in her chair, legs crossed and one hand strumming the table.  If Hunter hadn’t been a respectable warrior she would've slapped the smug look off her face.  Of course the pirate would be pleased with this turn of events.

“No holds barred, Hawke.  You’ve had your chance.” The woman shot Hunter a sly smile then sauntered towards the stairs to her room.  

  
“Well that went horribly.”  Varric said taking her by surprise. “I’m sure broody will come around.  I don’t think think I’ve ever seen him quite as relaxed outside that run down mansion of his.”  Hawke groaned in response, looked towards the small Dalish woman still passed out on the table and groaned again. “I’ll look after Daisy, Hawke, you better head home.” She couldn’t disagree with that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, but there is another one well on its way to being posted!

Four days had passed since the night at The Hanged Man.  Being a firm believer in keeping your friends close and enemies closer, Hawke had made sure to invite Isabela along on any errands and minor missions she had over the previous days.  Today was the one exception.  Hunter intended to invite Fenris on a mission out near the Wounded Coast and wouldn't take ‘no’ for an answer.  

After knocking on the heavy front door three times and receiving no response in what she considered an uncomfortable amount of minutes, Hawke decided that she may as well enter.  It wasn't as if the mansion was small and Fenris was most likely inside anyway.  

Climbing the staircase to the main floor, Hawke could hear two voices coming from the room Fenris mainly occupied.  They weren't loud enough that she could hear what they were saying only that one of them was female.  Immediately upon realizing this her chest tightened and her stomach flipped.   That. Fucking. Bitch.  White hot rage and twisted betrayal caught in her throat and stung her eyes.  She stood for a moment just beyond the room’s threshold, swallowed the lump of emotion and fought not to punch the wall.

"I like the view." Fenris said, his voice full of everything that made Hawke’s steady hands shake.

"So do I." Isabela practically slithered past her as she entered the room.  Her hips and curves working overtime and not so much as a glance of acknowledgement toward their fearless leader.

"I see you and Isabela are getting along well."  Hunter internally cringed as she spat out the words.  She wasn't used to this, competing against another woman for someone's affections.  If anything, back in Lothering, she'd be winning the affections of the other woman instead.  She let out a small breath of ironic laughter.  Had Carver still been alive, he would've spread her secrets like wildfire.  She was surprised he hadn’t done as much during the first few years before the Deep Roads.  With both he and Bethany gone only Hunter knew the truth.  

"Why are you here Hawke?" there was a cold edge to his words that made her want to fold in on herself protectively.  Instead she hardened herself with the thought of completing a mission.  Distractions my dear.

“It was brought to my attention that a Quinari patrol went missing somewhere along the Wounded Coast.  I thought it might do us some good if we were to find them.”

“And?” There was dismissal in his voice.  Surely, Hawke thought, he must think it a ploy to have him tag along-lead him on-anything that would reflect upon their recent events at the tavern.  While it wasn't precisely untrue he needn't know that.

“And you, my handsome friend, are the only one with prior knowledge on the Quinari.  If we were to find them I’d want someone with your experience by my side.” Ah yes, there is was again.  It seemed like it was impossible for her to shove at least a little awkward flattery his way.  She hoped he wouldn't notice.

“I see.”  Hunter waited while the elf contemplated his decision.  It was unlike him to take more than a quick moment to decide whether or not he would go on a mission.  Clearly he had already decided and his thoughts were otherwise occupied.

“Right then,”  She said it with a nod and then turned to leave. _Shouldn't have called him handsome it seems._  “well, I’ll find someone else to take with me.”  Her strides were wide and before she knew it she was back at the stairs.

**  
**"Hawke," Fenris grabbed her arm lightly. "Let me get my sword." A soft smile lit up her face.


	4. Chapter 4

With Fenris in her party the decision to take Merrill over Anders was an easy one for Hunter to make.  It was a lesson learned early, that the healer and the Tevinter elf didn't get along.   While the Dalish woman was in fact a blood mage, she found that Fenris and her worked together surprisingly well.  It seemed that when Fenris chose to ignore the blood magic factor, the two would often discussed the Dalish.  At least that was how their trip began up until the first bunch of bandits that the trio encountered.

Of course there would be bandits on the coast, wasn’t there always? Hawke thought wiping the spatter from her face.  During the 4 years that she had been living in Kirkwall there had always been bandits on the coast, well, bandits and Tal Vashoth.  She hoped that there wouldn’t be the latter today as well seeing as she’d only brought two of her companions.

“You really should consider purchasing a helmet.” She could feel the teasing smirk in his works as she spat a bloody gob along the worn path.

“Neither of you wear helmets so don’t you start with me.” Fenris looked at his bloody gauntlets and shrugged before shaking his head and letting crimson droplets spray from his white mane.  most of which landed on Hunter.

“You’re incorrigible!” It was supposed to come out stern but ended up rather playful.  The elf smirked at her before dipping to shade his eyes with his dripping mop of hair.  

****  
  
  


They’d found the lost patrol and as they had begun to suspect, they were dead.  As Hawke knelt down beside one of the grey-skinned bodies a group of shades materialized.  

“Shades!” It was a shout to her companions, immediately slipping into her role as their leader.  Not having anticipated demons and Merrill’s attacks being little more than useless, she rushed toward the shades encroaching on the mage.    

Having been focussed on protecting her Dalish companion, Hawke had missed the abomination that had materialized with other demons.  The fight was quick lasting easily, under 10 minutes, but Fenris had taken the brunt of it.  Unbeknownst to Hunter, he had been blocking her from the abomination at her back.  

Once the shades had all disbanded and faded into purple smoke her and Merrill were left to defeat their greater foe.  Looking down near the abomination’s corpse she saw Fenris. He clawed at the now crimson sand, breath coming in thick, blood filled chokes.  Hunter clenched her jaw as she ran to where he had collapsed.  There was a large wound on his side and it was clear that he needed healing sooner rather than later.

"Merrill!  Can't you do something for him?!"  She turned to the small elf who was rummaging through her pack several feet away.  

"Oh Hawke, I'm afraid I'm not a very good healer at all.  This will stop the bleeding and draw out any toxins at least..." Taking the jar of soil and herbs from the small woman, Hunter looked a little skeptical.  Fenris stilled, hunched over in the blood soaked sand and allowed his companion to pack the mixture into the gash, lyrium lines flickering.

"Fenris, we need to get you Anders' clinic.  It shouldn't take long, but I don't want you walking like this. Let me carry you."  He had managed to get back onto two feet and waved her off dismissively.  Staggering towards where he had dropped Lethendralis Hunter caught his body as he went limp in her arms.

**  
**"Stubborn as ever..." She sighed, worry furrowing her brow, as she strapped the discarded sword alongside her battleaxe.  Merrill gave a small worried smile hoping that her friend wouldn't blame her for his state as the three of them began their journey to Darktown.


	5. Chapter 5

When Merrill and Hawke ran into the clinic in Darktown several heads turned. Hawke knew from the look (and blush), on Anders’ face that they were a sight to be seen. Fenris who had awoken several times was still draped across Hawke’s arms, but moved so that his face was hidden in the crook of her neck. She'd felt his shallow breaths against her pulse since returning to the city.

"I'm assuming he's injured and you two aren't just snuggling?" Hawke shot the mage a look as she set the man in her arms onto the nearest, unoccupied cot.

"Anders," She didn't have time for his horse shit. Her eyes gave another warning. "Merrill gave me this... soil blend to pack the wound with -Merrill you can go now, thank you for your help today- It didn't seem to do any harm..."

She had already removed his breastplate and proceeded to do the same with his gauntlets. Anders took a quick look at the wound and turned to Hawke. He gave the bare stretch of her arm a firm squeeze and went to fetch a wash basin. As Hawke waited for him to return her thoughts turned back to the man before her. His bare chest rose and fell ever so slightly. She chewed her bottom lip. It wasn’t as if Hawke had never seen the elf stripped of his armour before, Maker she’d seen him in less than what he was wearing now on trips that they’d all made up to Sundermount. The way he laid there, face paled and free of all the hate unleashed in battle, without the sly smiles he’d flash with flattery, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand at attention. Her eyes suddenly registering the amount of blood that was splattered across his body,the majority most likely his own. The moment seemed surreal and she was reliving both Bethany and Carver’s deaths all over again.

“Hawke, you’re going into shock." Anders' voice distant and calm. "Have you taken anything since the bandits?” Had she told him about the bandits? Was she really that out of it? She shook her head and Anders led her to a chair. “Sit down and drink this.” He put a vial in her hand and urged her it towards her lips.

Anders mumbled soothing words as he washed out Fenris' wound. Sometime during the elf had woken as Hawke noticed his face turned away from Anders, eyes steeled and jaw clenched in focus. Every now and then though, she'd catch the emerald gaze flick in her direction and she'd look away.

"They weren't bandits." Hawke exclaimed suddenly. "It was a group of shades and ... an abomination. I was busy helping Merrill since her main spells are useless against them."

"It's fine Hawke." The mage knew that she was used to taking the brunt of attacks even when she had Aveline and Fenris with her. He assumed that the elf had been shielding Hawke from the abomination without her even realizing.

"Would you look at what the cat dragged in." The words rolled off her tongue with a hint of distaste.

"Isabela." Anders' trail of thought cut short as the pirate sauntered into the clinic.

"You've got to be kidding me. Why are you here?" Hawke's sigh was drawn out and unimpressed.

"I ran into our little Dalish kitten on my way back from The Rose of course."

"Of course you did. And I suppose she told you that Fenris was wounded and you just had to come down here to nurse him back to health with your tits practically hanging out!" What was it about that damned pirate that infuriated her so much? She narrowed her eyes as Isabela rolled her own.

"Don't be dramatic Hawke, thanks to our sparkly-fingers here," She threw an arm around Anders and waggled her brows. "our beautiful elf is going to be just fine."

"Out. Now."

"Now you're just being silly Hawke. I'm not going anywhere." And there it was, that sly, taunting tone. She was positive that the other woman was aware of the way her words worked their way under her skin.

Anders put a hand on her shoulder and gave a soft smile.  "Hawke perhaps it would be best if-" She cut him off with a growl.  

"Fine!" The warrior threw her hands in the air and stomped out of the clinic.  

"...you calmed down." Anders finished with a sigh.  He turned to the scantily clad woman perched on a nearby cot.  Satisfied smile curled on her lips. "It's time for you to go Isabela." Disapproval heavy in his tone.  

"What?" Feigned innocence airy in her words.

"I'm serious." He stood with his arms crossed as she rolled her eyes and hopped from the cot. 

"So be it. I'll find someone else to play with... for now."

 

Once the pirate had left the hovel of a clinic Anders turned once more to his patient. Fenris met his eyes with a look of uncertainty.  

"Whatever have you gotten yourself into?" The elf gave a snort in return and turned to face away from him.  

 


End file.
